


Faith

by jenajasper



Series: Working Class Hero [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Castiel Saves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester First Meet, Castiel is Protective of Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Dean Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Devotion, Episode: s04e01 Lazarus Rising, Gen, Having Faith, Michael's Vessel (Supernatural), POV Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenajasper/pseuds/jenajasper
Summary: Angels have a hierarchy. A father always has his favorites. Some have mundane tasks; some have monumental assignments.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester
Series: Working Class Hero [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/372383
Kudos: 7





	Faith

Castiel has faith. He is rewarded with the most honored assignment. He is to rescue the chosen one from hell. Castiel is humbled; he appreciates the heavy responsibility. He understands his loyalty is to his Father and to his mission. There is no greater cause than to save Michael's True Vessel. To be the one to deliver that beautiful light to heaven's mightiest warrior. To be the one to supply the weapon that would defeat Lucifer. 

It was more than he ever imagined he would do. He was the one.

He didn't question. He never questioned. But he was curious. What kind of man, a mere human, could hold Michael? What magnificent spirit could manage the power and the glory of the best of heaven? Had he ever seen such a man? 

He knew the lineage, the history of those He deemed worthy. But this was the Apocolypse looming. What strength devotion and righteousness was the fiber of this man.

Then he met Dean Winchester. 

What a contradictory soul. He is beyond brave to summon me. He has seen the power I yield. I warned him and his friends not to call me. One had been unable to see my true face as he has been unable to hear me. In him, I could feel the strength to wield the sword. I could feel the resolve to do what is right because it is right.

But hell has damaged him; he is fragile. He does what needs to be done and punishes himself for it. His aim is bad but his intentions are good.

He is unaware of his place in this story. He is mistaken in his belief that his greatest role is to save his brother. He is unaware that he is to save the world.

He feels unhappy, insignificant, unworthy. He is the most important mortal in God's eyes and He has work for him. 

He will hold himself responsible for the fallen, those martyred for a higher purpose. He misunderstands their tears. They are in their glory to serve him, as I will serve him. I will do what my Father commands without question, without hesitation.


End file.
